Consequences
by FNAF FOXY
Summary: This is a prequel explanation to FNAF, expect to read graphic horror, fear, triggers, and as the story progressed a deep falling into madness. Will there be love, can we find a way to live in this new mechanical world?
1. The Bite of '87

**OK GREAT! This is my reason for this account, its gonna get gorey, it's gonna get sad, and its full of child abduction, rape and murder. All the makings of a Five Nights at Freddy's Back story. Mwhahahahaha I love it love it love it. This is my own version of the story with only one line having made this story. The bite of '87. I began brain storming and as it came about I just couldn't put it on my main account its too taboo. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. If you don't like this kind of thing then save yourself some trouble and hit that little back button and move on, I am not looking for people to be like ohhhh you're sick blah blah.**

**Anyway, I don't own FNAF so enjoy it freaks :p**

My name is Micheal, or it was. When I was little, I remember going to this amazing pizzeria. It was 1980, it had just opened up a few blocks from my house. I was so excited because I was just old enough to ride my bike down the road by myself. My mother would give me money for my friends and I to get pizza and enjoy this new dinner and a show for kids. So many other kids were there with their parents. I love it.

My home life was much less fun. My father was a drunk most of the time, my friends pretended not to notice at first but ever since he started to hit me they stopped coming over. He lost his job at the factory and barely leaves the house anymore. I started going to Freddy's more and more as it was a safe place to be away from him, the characters helped me escape. I started doing homework there to prevent going home for as long as I could.

After a while my mother couldn't give me money anymore to buy pizza or even a soda. She had to get a job to keep us a float. Whenever she came home she would still do all the things she normally did too like cooking and cleaning. One night she was would late working over time but my father didn't believe her and he slapped her. They argued loudly for a long time, I stayed away longer and longer each day. A man started to ask me what was wrong and what he could do to help. I didn't want to tell him, I felt like it was my fault and telling him would just cause more trouble.

He bought me soda and pizza, and even ate with me on his breaks. He was a mechanic for the robots and he told me that he helps Freddy and the gang talk. One day he asked me if I wanted to meet Freddy and the gang after the pizzeria closed. I trusted this man, he was kind and bought me pizza, and he said he made a special program just for me. I was delighted.

I left with all the other kids but waited in the back for when he would let me in to see the characters at night. I was so excited and wondered what the man had done to make it special for me. The man opened the door and looked excited as well as he led me in.

Inside was much creepier then during the day. I hesitated as he pushed me on to the stage. I looked back at him and he reassured me everything was going to be ok and he brushed his hand on my face. I froze at the odd touch and he told me I was such a handsome young man. I was growing even more uneasy as my excitement began to dwindle.

He offered to get me a soda to relax, I was on stage alone with Foxy for a while, he never moved. It made me sad as I reached out to touch his fur. It was softer than I expected I looked into his eyes as they drew me in. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I screamed. The man covered my mouth and said that if I was loud we would both get in trouble. I relaxed and apologized. The man gave me my drink and laughed with me as he told me more stories about the place. He was the owner's brother, he didn't have any kids of his own which was why I was so special to him.

I was beginning to feel sleepy and rubbed my eyes. He smiled and asked if I wanted to see where he fixed up the gang. I nodded and he took my hand leading me to the back. He locked the door behind him.

(Trigger warning Child rape and murder)

He stood by the door the florescent light making the room flicker. He was sweating and my vision was getting fuzzy. I dropped my drink and he pushed me to the ground I was too weak to resist. I laid there my body too heavy to do anything. He began to remove my clothes. I whimpered for him to stop and the feeble attempt to push him off only made my heart race more.

He smiled and kissed my neck, he ran his disgusting tongue on my body and I tried to hit him again. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I was out of breath trying to stay conscious. I cried out but my voice was weak and I was so tired I couldn't understand what was happening. My mother would come looking for me. I tried to threaten him with my father's name but he seemed less interested and he covered my mouth with duck tape and wrapped by arms in wires from the room. He put something on my backside and I heard the zipper from his pants.

I barely looked back when the next thing I knew he was penetrating me. Over and over, my body screamed out and he used me for hours, just when I thought he was done he would grab me and pinch or bite me all over. It was humiliating and I couldn't fight back at all. How could this be happening to me? All I could do was stare into the empty eyes of Foxy.

Just when I thought he was done he flipped me on my back and put his hands around my neck, he was going to kill me, I tried to fight but I was just too tired. I gave up and let him finish me, I don't remember anything but feeling cold for a long time.

(READ FROM HERE IF YOU WANT TO AVOID TRIGGER ZONE)

For a while I could feel myself be moved, the sounds of music but it was fuzzy. For a long time I didn't know where I was or what was happening. The first time I woke up I realized it was dark. I was surrounded by a purple curtain. Nothing felt right. It felt heavy, I couldn't move. Half lidded eyes made seeing hard, where in the world was I? I was sure the man had killed me, his face remained in my mind but his name was lost to me.

After a few times this happened I began to realize something, I was on stage with Foxy, I could hear his voice singing day after day. I think anyway. One night when I felt more awake I tried to move it was bulky and hard but I managed, I was in Freddy's Pizzeria, but I was so sure the man had killed me. Why did no one come get me? Couldn't they see a 9 year old boy sitting on stage? I crawled off the stage and made my way to the bathroom, I felt dirty. I glanced down at my feet to see they were not mine. I screamed but instead a metallic screeee came from my mouth instead. I looked at my hands, a hook an a paw. I raced to the bathroom and stared in the mirror, I wasn't with foxy… I WAS FOXY. The metallic screeee sounded again and I closed my mouth, I stared at my reflection moving over and over again. What was happening to me?

I returned to my place behind the curtains, I couldn't be out of place in the morning, I still didn't know what was happening.

For a while the shows were fun, I was a shy kid but not as Foxy, I was the star. For a while it was great, but then I missed my mom and dad. But I found that the place was locked up tight at night. They must be so worried about me. I tried working on my speech but every time I did it was either the programmed speech or that awful screeeee.

Finally I gave up, being here wasn't too bad, I got to roam at night and every day I got to see kids like me enjoy the show. But I wished I could just visit my mom and make sure she was safe.

5 years later.

It was a normal day like any other, the clean up crew talked to me frequently so I always knew when there was a party going on. The man who was adjusting my gears was telling me about this little girl who was coming in, she was turning 5 today. She had never been here and that we had to make it extra special. I internally groaned. Parties always involved a special piece in the show where the birthday child got to come up on stage and be our first mate. The title was meaningless and he wished he could change the script, it was old and often it irritated him so much he had made attempts to glitch up the programing, he made Foxy stutter, it would frighten the child but not for very long. My speech ability has not improved. He closed up the back of my head and I waited for the show to start. Our jaw felt loose enough to let me move it. Maybe I could have a little fun today.

It was then the curtains opened, the birthday girl was with her… my parents?! I hold the animatronics in my fury, the gears groaned and his mouth didn't open as he spoke. I let go and watch as she hesitates. WHAT WERE MY PARENTS DOING WITH HER?! The story unfolds before me as our head never turns away from them, my mother has some grey streaking in her hair, she has aged since I died, much more than I would have expected. But my father looks more put together than I recall the last time I saw him, could it be that he quit drinking? What was happening? The announcer claimed her as their daughter. I didn't have a sister. This thing replaced me. I was tossed aside, did they even care that I died? I growled taking over my new form entirely much like I did when the lights went out at night.

"Little lady, what be yer name?" I have control now, my voice is still Foxy's but it's my words.

"Elizabeth." She smiled with her missing teeth she would almost pass for cute.

"Lizzie is it? And where be your parents?" I kneeled close to her the staff begin to grow anxious knowing this isn't part of the show.

She points to my parents and they look excited for her. My mechanical head slowly creaks to face them. My mother looks so proud, even my dad tears up with joy, for a moment it felt like they could see me. I let the show goes on as planned for a moment until I ask if she has any siblings that would like to join her. I need to see them, I need to know they miss me.

"It's only me, mommy and daddy. And they love me very much." She smiled and waved.

They didn't seem sad about that. They seemed very happy. Too happy.

The music ripped to a stop and the whirring machinery ground and loudly clanked as it fought me. Our jaw dropped and we took a bite of her face. The audience was dead silent for a moment before my parents rushed the stage attempting to pull her from our jaws as other parents grabbed their children and ran hysterically from the dining room.

I remember the feeling of her tiny skull crunching between my jaws, the sticky feeling of blood flowing down my jaw and into my circuits. She was completely limp, I was sure that this girl would never replace me. We took her from those people who abandoned us. When I released her my mother was cradling her form. Did she cradle me like that, or did she wish not to see me? Did she even know? Or care? As the sadness filled me I heard her scream that the girl was still alive. Damn. I was sure I killed her.

**Hope you guys liked it I am planning on more chapters I might even just finish it all tonight and put it in segments. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Vengence is Sticky

**MWAHAHAHA I am back. And Enjoying this more and more, there is more gore in this chapter. This is the night right after the bite. Enjoy.**

**Don't own FNAF**

It was late in the night when I heard something in the back. I figured it was some worker working late in the kitchens. I ignored it and postponed my nightly walk. Sometimes I would put faces on the posters so management would have to replace them. I would need a new marker, after a time I figured the man in the back had left so I wandered out and doodled in the bathroom. It was then I heard it, a scream. I froze not sure what to do. As quiet as possible I made my way back to my stage, I couldn't be seen they would probably disassemble us***** or worse we could go to the junk yard and die all over again.

When we came in the dining room I saw it. The man. The one who killed me, older, but it was him. He looked drunk he had ripped open the bellies of the three animatronics on the stage. What was he up to? I waited until he staggered into the back to rush my way back into our curtained sanctum. Why am I scared? For the first time since my death I am feeling fear. I cover our eyes and shake. I heard them. The children, they were crying out for help, and I was too scared to do anything.

I have to stop him, no one will save them, like no one saved me. We got up and I took a deep breath to calm myself, not that we actually could breathe but the motion felt slightly relaxing. We peeked out from our curtains, my gears were shaking, I managed to put one foot in front of the other my greatest fear looming in front of me. I took another breath and ran to the back to the repair room the door was locked. No… I was too late. I clawed at the door trying to get in and stop him. I made so much noise I was sure someone would hear me. I couldn't speak I was so scared and could only bang on the door. I stopped knowing he wouldn't open it… everything was quiet within the room, I wondered if I could break the lock, maybe I wouldn't be too late.

I ran with all my might to the janitor's closet, they had tools I could use, my mechanical strength wasn't enough to break down the door. I searched through the supplies as quickly as I could; the light was flickering making it hard to see. I managed to find a large hammer that would surely work. I made a mad dash back to the room to find the door open. I cautiously made my way in. There was no sign that the man was in there, the room was just as messy as it normally was, there was no sign he had ever been in there. But the door was locked; I was sure of it. I walk back to my place on the stage; maybe I was beginning to go mad from this place. Replaying my own death, the man, surely he left after my death, how stupid would you have to be to stay?

I had just entered the dining room when I saw him. On stage. Stuffing the bodies of the screaming children in to the band. He lowered the head of Freddy on to a boy's head and a sickening crunch resonated out and blood poured all over the stage.

I was frozen, I was… too late. He took a drink from a bottle with a brown liquid in it. He was mumbling incoherently to the robots. He swung his body around and saw us standing there. He froze momentarily but curiosity over riding fear at this point he slowly walked toward me. I couldn't move, I was so terrified I didn't know what he would do; he looked into my eyes.

I let out the most blood curdling scream I had ever made the man screamed so loud I was sure the world could hear him. I couldn't form words I just made that metallic noise again and again as I sliced him with our hook. It was so sharp that he cut easily. He tried to kick me off him crying out for his mommy.

My fear slipped into rage, the man had soiled himself. I stopped slicing at him he was bleeding heavily from our claws and hook. I felt this suffocating knot in my throat. My hatred, helplessness, and failure to save those kids only made it worse, it felt like I was going to explode.

He was crying on the floor trying to crawl away, I stomped on his leg, it broke beneath my weight I grabbed his shirt collar with our paw and pulled him above my head, his feet were dangling. "Don't worry," I paused. For the first time, it wasn't Foxy's voice it was mine. "I'm going to enjoy this, and soon. You will too." His eyes widened as I cut his belly all the way open slowly. For a moment I could look inside him and see his insides twitch with fear as I hooked our metal on his bowel, one artistic motion ripped everything out on to the floor. I dropping him in the puddle of his own fluids and stepped over him.

I looked at the children who had been stuffed into the suits. I tried to remove them but… it was worse than being found in the suits. I hid the man, cleaned up his mess, I couldn't let this place shut down because of him. Maybe I could make it look like an accident. I left the suits opened so the morning staff would find them. It was the least I could do for my cowardess. I put the man in a golden Freddy suit it was never used, and I could hide him for a while that way.

While I tucked the man under my stage the floor boards were loose from my movement at night. I peeked out into the dining room one last time. It would probably be awhile before I could wander. This would not end well.

Dawn came and with that the discovery of the children. The janitor screamed police were everywhere, they took our hook finding blood on it. However all they could tell was that the blood was male and attributed to the little boy stuffed in Freddy's suit. The whole thing made business go south for a while, only people who were interested in laying memorial wreaths and what I can only assume were freaks interested in seeing death came.

The smell started to ripen from under the floor boards I was running out of time. I finally got some time to myself, I pulled him out of the storage area, he was beginning to rot, his juices no longer ran red but a black sludge poured from the eye sockets. I was glad I didn't have a sense of smell. I put a noose around his neck and pulled him up over the stage, it dripped on the stage and I shivered. He deserved less than this, he deserved to be buried and never found. But if I wanted to remain… whatever we are, then I needed to save Freddy's pizzeria, this was partially my fault after all.

***In case you haven't caught on, Micheal refers to himself as I but when referring to the body he believes he shares with the animatronic named Foxy.**

**Sorry if I mess that up occasionally I am the only editor **

**PLEASE REVIEW... its inspiring and I want to finish this but I am already losing steam.**


	3. The Remodel

**Ok guys I am actually a little surprised this doesn't have more reviews/followers. Maybe I thought too highly of this story. If I don't get some more reviews soon then I am probably going to abandon the story.**

**I don't own FNAF**

When his body was found the people of the town shied away from the pizzeria thinking of it as a place of death for kids and adults alike. For a long time no one came. One day the janitor left the paper in my curtained domain and I got to read the main article. Turns out they identified the man in the suit, his name wasn't released but there was a statement made by the man who owned Freddy's.

"My brother was a sick man. He came to me in 1980 a while after we opened and told me he couldn't take it anymore. He said he had sick desires about children. I never knew before that." The owner had to wipe his eyes. "I had him institutionalized. I didn't know what else to do. I had to keep my business open and I couldn't have some pedophile around the kids here. He was supposed to receive treatment and therapy. He hated it there but he was sick. They didn't tell me they released him last week. They didn't tell me he was on his way here. If only I had known…"

I couldn't read anymore of the article, the janitor returned and picked up the article to show to the others. I overheard him talking about the pizzeria opening back up in a month with a small remodel being done. That night I checked under my stage to make sure it would have no trace of the man.

However there was no remodel, not really they just painted and waxed the floors. It was one night before the place was supposed to open when the owner came in and played the show. When my curtains opened I was very surprised. Was he going to include us again? He was the only one there, he was drinking the same brown liquid I saw the man who killed me drinking. He looked so sad.

I wished I could comfort him. It wasn't his fault this happened. He came up when the show was over and stood next to me.

"I miss ya Foxy… But I can't risk it old boy. This may not have been my fault those kids… but… you biting that little girl, that is on me. Poor thing." He put his hand on our shoulder. "They are going to unplug her from life support… about time too. I was paying out the ass for that brat to keep breathing." He took a swig and sighed again. "Sorry Foxy. I know the kids love you but I can't afford another hit so you will stay out of order for a while longer." He got off the stage and turned off the lights as he left.

I should have known better than to even consider getting back in the show. I knew… I always knew, after that moment I would never be in show again. I can't say I regret what I did, I think I would have regretted more letting her live and my parents being able to just replace me like that.

The Pizzeria opened back up, the crowds were small for a while but eventually kids and parents seemed to forget. The threat was gone; there was no fear of this place. I think years went by, things stayed the same, and the owner never spoke to us again. I lost track of time, barely wandering at night, I began to grow cobwebs, the dust and neglect around me confirmed my fear that I would never be used again. For a long time, probably years I was alone, not even the Janitors came in anymore to clean up.

My solitude was broken one day when I heard something, a rusting in the kitchen. I peeked out and saw that it was 3 am. No worker ever stayed that late. Curious I got up, my gears whirred loudly from my lack of moving. I tested them and decided to do our repairs tonight and maybe sweep up after figuring out where that noise was coming from.

When we finally made it to the kitchen I was stunned to see a large yellow object in the oven. I made a noise, which startled the yellow thing and it smacked its head on the oven top. Slowly it backed out and I realized it was the band member Chica. I was in shock, had they always moved? I was certain they couldn't. I was certain it was just me.

We took a step back as she stared at us. She began walking toward us; fear froze me to the spot. Then she spoke. It was the voice of a young girl, not the voice of Chica.

"We thought you left." She touched our face with her feathered fingers.

My words came out in Foxy's voice, it was all I could do. "Who's we Lassie?"

Her purple lite eyes seemed to stare deep into my own. "Us, umm… come and meet the others, they will be so happy." She seemed really shy.

I paused and looked around wondering what was going on. Could it be that I had really lost my mind? Maybe it was a way to keep myself sane by making my only companions in the world seem real, even though they were only robots. She took our paw and walked us out into the dining room, there on the stage were the other two sitting on the edge of the stage. Bonnie and Freddy both looked up at Chica as she approached. I was a bit startled by it and slipped out of her hand jumping back.

"So it's true!" The Freddy stood up and walked over to us. The Bonnie followed in silence.

I could do nothing but stare into their eyes, now seeming alive they were actually very scary. Maybe it was the child in me but, they were giving me the willies.

"I told you I saw Foxy, he tried to save us!" Chica was in the middle holding both by their arms trying to pull us all together.

"Ah, Lass… Aye don't know what yer goin' on about." I scratched our head with our hook.

They exchanged a look between themselves. Chica spoke again softly.

"You killed the bad man."

**OK If you guys can live with that cliff hanger and not knowing why they kill people by stuffing them in suits. Whatever, maybe I will go back to my main account for a while, not that I don't appreciate the wonderful reviews I have but, I was hoping for more people liking it. Maybe I was too gross in the beginning. Oh well, maybe it wont get finished. who knows.**


	4. Unobtainable Forgiveness

**I can't believe how many views, reviews and supportive pms I have received. Thanks guys. It really does mean a lot to me. And I think I have outlined another three chapters. Tonight this is all I can offer as some things usually deviate from my outline but I think you guys will enjoy this.**

Foxy couldn't believe what he was hearing. These were the kids he failed to save. Foxy fell to his knees, he choked back the sorrow. The overwhelming feeling of sorrow causing him to bury his face in his hands. Finally after a few moment of confusion Chica reached out to him, her feathers just brushing his shoulders, he let out a screeeee. For a moment they all jumped back not sure what was wrong with him. He crawled forward wrapping his arms around Chica's waist.

Still on the floor he looked up to them, oil was pouring down his face. "Aye'm so sorry! It's all me fault. AND AYE CAN'T TAKE IT BACK." He sobbed loosening his grip on her.

Chica stepped out of his grip holding on to Bonnie as the boys seemed to take a defensive position to protect Chica.

They exchanged looks. "Foxy? What are you talking about…You didn't kill us."

"Aye could 'ave stopped him. Aye was there. Aye was… ye should have… It's all me fault." He couldn't form the words. His frustration was amplified by the fact he couldn't make his own voice come out. He had given up trying to be himself a long time ago.

Freddy spoke. "What are you talking about?" He seemed less understanding than the other two. "You mean we died because of you? Did you know that man?!" Freddy growled and picked up Foxy by his fur.

"Aye, but not like that. He killed me a long time ago." Freddy let him go a stunned look shining through his frozen features.

"But ye would 'ave been 'ome with yer families that night if aye had controlled meself. Aye just… Aye can't take it back. Aye was just so mad." He covered his eyes falling back to his knees.

"The little lassie, Lizzie, she was on stage for her birthday. My parents replaced me with her." He choked. "Aye just couldn't stand the idea of her taking me place, so… Aye killed her. In the kerfuffle ye must have been taken. " The fox looked up at Freddy feeling he was the one he needed to apologize most to. "When Aye came out that night Aye saw him. And… Aye hid like a lily livered cod fish." He looked away from them, having failed them.

Chica gasped and looked away from him touching Freddy's arm.

"Aye didn't know he had ye, Aye swear it." He pleaded. "Aye thought he came back for me and Aye just panicked. But when Aye head ye scream… I knew what would happen. But Aye was too late. Aye came to the room where he killed me and Aye couldn't open the door. Aye pounded on it but it wouldn't budge."

Bonnie and Freddy exchanged a look and Chica was starting to cry now.

"When Aye went ta get somethin' ta break down the door but when Aye came back ye were gone. Aye thought it was me imagination. Aye was heading back to me stage and Aye saw him stuffing ye in the costumes, Aye knew then it was too late ta save ye but… Aye could stop him." Freddy turned his back on the fox and walked back to the stage.

For a moment the fox was lost in the memory. He was in control, the scream from his throat was more like a roar. His eyes began to glow red, he felt powerful for the first time in his life. The man cried out for his life but it fell on a mechanical heart. He ripped his organs from his body with little effort. They fell to the floor with a heavy splash. Foxy dropped the man's body and he was trapped for a moment in the memory as he was able to look at the blood on his paw and claw. The redness was warm, for the first time he noticed and he kind of… liked it. Foxy was beginning to feel less like he was two beings and more like one. His childhood was over a long time ago, Micheal James Shumacher was dead. Now there was only Foxy, the broken down forgotten addition to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.

Bonnie touched his shoulder and it seemed to snap the fox out of his haze. He was, in a way kind, but his face darkened and he walked to the stage to stand and talk with Freddy.

Chica watched the two for a moment before looking back at Foxy. She hesitated between the two, the poor girl. She was so young too, from her voice she was probably younger than the others. She kneeled down in front of Foxy looking at his sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about them, coming to terms with our deaths hasn't been easy, Bonnie doesn't talk much, but Freddy… He can't accept his death. That man did things to us before he killed us. And they haunt us at night." She pulled him into an embrace.

Foxy was beginning to realize that it didn't matter what he didn't do, but what he can do now.

"Las, if it makes you feel safer ye can stay in the cove with me tonight." Foxy would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the idea of company.

Chica smiled and nodded. She followed him to the cove, it was dusty and dirty.

"Sorry lass, Aye haven't been the cleanest lately." He ducked back out of the curtain to grab a broom near his stage.

He swept up some of the dust making a spot for them to sit down and have a chat.

He sat down and she was still hesitant. Foxy sighed, it was a place in his own memory that was painful, it was something he had not allowed himself to be haunted by. The man was gone in his mind. But this whole experience with these three drove up his memories.

"Lass, Aye know what he did. The yellow belly bastard can't hurt ye anymore." He opened his arms.

She finally broke down. She ran and curled up in his lap sobbing quietly. He himself was holding back the tears, flashes of his last night on earth, Foxy's empty eyes watching him, the man using him over and over. He pulled her even closer, feeling that fear creeping in. But he knew better, it was finally over.

"Shhh, lass… It's all over now."_ It's all over._

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this addition. I am going to be switching between third person and first now that I have added the remaining trio. They will be able to give their feelings and we will be seeing more of each. I am working on more chapters and I will be finishing this, please keep reviewing, it means a lot to me. 3**_  
><em>


	5. Freddy's Rage

**Wow, my views, reviews, and favorites has jumped dramatically. Again I don't have an editor so don't judge too harshly. I apperciate the guest Mike Schmitt for all his reviews they are keeping me chugging, thanks man.**

The next night Freddy lost it.

He started to bang on the doors demanding to be let out. "SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" He bashed it with his fists.

Bonnie was standing behind him shaking his head. He couldn't stop his companion, he knew better than to get in his way. Foxy joined the rabbit with Chica at his side. Foxy looked at the stern looking Bonnie, "How long will he be at it?"

Bonnie sighed and for the first time Foxy heard him speak. "He needs this." His voice was much deeper than Foxy expected. He must have been 13 or 14 at the time of his death.

Foxy didn't know what would happen if they were discovered. He tried to get out once, then the creeping fear of what would happen in the outside world stopped him from trying again. He was resigned to live in this place, and now that he had friends, well… beings he could talk to, it made living like this much more bearable. He didn't want to risk ruining it just yet. Maybe they could make a small contact with someone who worked here and then see what happens. But for now, a raging animatronic bear would not make a good impression. Foxy walked up to the bear.

"Freddy… It's locked matey. Aye've been tryin' fer years. Ye need to calm down, Aye know this is a lot to take in." Foxy touched the bear on the shoulder.

The bear turned his rage toward the fox. He shoved him hard enough to send him into a few of the dining room tables. The fox shook his head, his attempt to stand was foiled when he slipped in the leaking oil from his side where a chair had broken in his ribs. It wasn't like the fox could feel pain it was more of a shock of the damage that caused the fox to look distressed. Chica screamed , she attempted to go to Foxy but Bonnie held her back. He shook his head and Chica didn't fight his grip.

"You're weak." Freddy walked over to the fox.

"Freddy, come on… it's alright. Aye promise." Foxy tried to calm the raging bear.

The bear grabbed a chair. "You need to stay out of my business. I didn't ask for you to come out of your coward's cove." He spat.

"Now that's not fair. Aye did-" The fox was cut off by the bear swinging the chair and sending the fox again skidding across the floor.

Chica was now fighting Bonnie and screaming for Freddy to stop. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM! PLEASE FEDDY STOP HE DIDN'T MEAN IT."

The bear stopped walking toward the damaged fox and turned to Chica. He walked over and grabbed her face. He made her look at him. "I will do as I please." She started to cry oil sliding down her cheeks. He looked like he was going to hit her but Bonnie pulled her from Freddy's grasp.

"That's enough." Bonnie grabbed both of their wrists and took them on stage.

Foxy was still seeing stars. When he noticed the trio leaving, he sighed relieved this ordeal was over. He managed to stand realizing that the beat down had damaged his jaw and leg. While the others didn't seem to care, Foxy liked having this world. It may not be much but right now, his world was changing, new beings, new things to deal with, and what was the plan for the future. However, right now he wanted things to calm down before he even considered what was next. Foxy picked up the tables, put back chairs, replacing the broken ones. Before the night was up he even managed to mop up the oil, however he didn't get a chance to do his repairs before the staff came in and he had to hide out in his broken state. He managed to fix his leg but is jaw never fit the same way again.

**~A couple of years later~**

Chica spent many nights with Foxy, mostly because her band mates never wanted Foxy around. The boys would wander and try to find ways out, Foxy tried to tell them there wasn't a way out, they called him a failure and continued on their search.

"I think, even if we managed to get out of here… it wouldn't matter. We wouldn't be able to go home." She leaned on Foxy's shoulder

"Aye've 'ad a long time ta think about what Aye would do if Aye got out. And there's nothing out there for me anymore." He sighed glancing down at Chica.

She paused thoughtfully for a bit before resigning a sigh with him. "I can't even remember where I lived." She clicked her tongue. "What could we even make of this life besides here?" She looked at the dusty purple curtains that hid them from the prying eyes of the other two members of their purgatory.

Foxy laughed a little. "I wanted to be a fire fighter." He looked at his hook.

"I wanted to be a nurse, like my mom." She noticed him looking at his hook, though still sharp it was much less useful than a hand. "Why have you never changed that out for a hand?"

"Aye fear they may check on me one day and see that it's gone. Aye can't imagine what they would do if they found out we were alive." He shivered and Chica followed suit.

"I always worry about Freddy trying to escape during the day, he may reveal us all. And… what would they do to us Foxy?" She grabbed his arm.

"Aye wish Aye knew lass." It was something that has haunted the fox many times.

During the day he had to remain still in his frozen state while his only friend performed on stage being forced to play those awful songs all day even if there was only one kid in the audience. Attendance had been at an all-time low, turns out kids no longer enjoy animatronics. Favoring instead handheld video games and the mall. The owner had shut down the place for most of the week, having to heat the place and having the lights off made it cheaper to run. For a while we were only open on the weekend kind of making it a special place again. The business picked up for a while and there was talk about reopening pirates cove.

_Just on the weekends. Please, let me back in._

The owner looked over Foxy's broken form, his jaw hanging slightly open his empty gaze from lack of polishing, and worst of all the tears in his fur from fights with Freddy over the years. The owner looked him up and down. Foxy realized it was the man who was drinking and told him no last time. He dusted off Foxy's shoulder. His fur had dulled and was dusty from lack of cleaning by the staff.

"It would cost too much to repair him and fix him up with the proper clothes and fur, for now I'm gonna say we keep Pirate cove closed." He wiped his hands off in a cloth and got off the stage closing up pirate cove once more.

**Well Well guys I know you guys love it as much as I do, this steam train hasn't been derailed! I'm chugging along working on this next chapter.**


	6. A Special Night

**The support pouring in has been amazing, Thank you so much guys. I really think I will finish this story. I love where it is going, and I know that my supporters are eating it up. 3 you guys.**

**I don't own FNAF**

Foxy was cleaning up the cove, he wanted everything to look nice for Chica tonight. He just felt like doing something special for her, she was his only friend after all. On a night where she had spent with the boys, he had gone around getting stuff to set up the cove. Some Christmas lights and a pirate hat he had not worn in a long time. He took the time to shake off the dust from his fur. He brushed out his fun fur and even sewed in a patch to cover up some of his rips. He couldn't find enough for all of them but he could make due.

While Foxy was on his way back to the cove he stopped in the bathroom. He was wearing his red captain's coat from the first show. His hat needed a bit more dusting as he brushed it off he noticed something in the trash. A single red rose. Probably from the teenage boy trying to ask out an older girl today. Poor lad had been turned down and mocked; Foxy had a perfect view point to see it all go down. Poor lad, however he felt that maybe Chica would like it; it had been a long time since she got to see something alive.

He picked it up and pulled a petal with gum on it off the bud. It was still mostly intact. Foxy straightened his coat again looking in the mirror. He was looking pretty sharp, he made his way back in to the dining room.

Chica was standing behind the two boys she seemed more still than normal looking at the ground. Freddy and Bonnie turned to face the fox at the same time. Freddy's eyes lit red as he looked over the fox.

"You got plans Foxy?" Freddy growled.

"Do Aye need a reason ta be out 'ere? In case it slipped yer mind. Aye live 'ere too matey." The fox hid the rose in his pocket getting a feeling this was about to get ugly.

Freddy grumbled and wandered off somewhere, he rarely stayed in the room while Foxy was around. Bonnie watched him still defensively standing in front of Chica. Foxy walked up to the stage, not that Bonnie had ever been outwardly aggressive, the bunny made it clear that he did not care for Foxy. Foxy almost took a step on the stage when Chica spoke up.

"Not tonight Foxy… I'm… I'm going to stay with Freddy and Bonnie. Ok?" Her voice was quiet and she wouldn't look at him.

"But… Lassie, Aye have a surprise fer ye." He tried to take a step up on the stage and Bonnie grabbed his shoulder and gave him a stern look.

Chica put a hand on his arm and shook her head. "It's ok Bonnie, Foxy… just not tonight ok?" Her voice was soft and pleading.

"Lass." He peeked around Bonnie and noticed that her eye light was out.

For the first time Foxy was able to overpower the towering purple rabbit shoving him to the side revealing the damage on Chica. Foxy cupped her face as only one purple looked up at him. Her lens was cracked and her eye didn't move. The fox couldn't believe what he was seeing. He turned to the silent rabbit.

The Fox grabbed him by the bow tie, his voice deepening into a growl. "Ye scallywag, ye best have a good reason for me not to rip out every piece a' hardware ye possess right here." His eyes burned red boring into the dark eyes of Bonnie.

"It wasn't me you idiot." He shoved Foxy off him and straightened his bow tie.

Chica grabbed Foxy's arm. "It's all right. I have spare eyes… Just let it go ok? It won't happen again, come on Foxy… you know how to fix me right?" He voice was pleading and calmed the fox down.

He breathed knowing that wretched bear was behind this. He wouldn't stand for it, but he couldn't be angry while Chica was so sad.

"Aye lass. Let's get ye fixed up." She took his arm and he took her to the back room with all the spare parts.

He lifted her up on to the table with ease, his paw lingered on her hips for a moment before he quickly removed them. Chica didn't say anything she was looking elsewhere.

"Foxy I-"

"Shh" foxy cut her off. For now he wanted to pretend she wasn't going to be taken from him. _Just for a while longer._

"I just-"

"Shh. Lass Aye can't fix that eye if ye keep blabberin'." He smiled calmly.

She got quiet again as her plucked her eye out and worked the wires for the new one. He looked back and forth between them before putting it back in the socket.

"Now close yer eyes and let 'em both turn back on." Her eyes closed and he hesitated, reaching into his pocket and touching the rose. _I can't._

She opened her eyes and they both lit up.

"How do ya see lass?" She paused the mechanics whirring behind her head.

"It's perfect Foxy, thank you." She hugged him and he put his arms around her waist gently lifting her off the table. For a moment he held her in the air enjoying the feeling of a semi living thing in his arms.

He set her down, their eyes meet. Foxy smiled seeing that his friend was ok. He broke their gaze and sighed. "Aye was hoping fer a nice night. But ye best get back to Bonnie. Aye'll walk ye lassie."

He walked her back to Bonnie who was waiting patiently on the stage for her.

"Rabbit… Aye need a word with ye." Foxy growled.

Bonnie glared back at the confident fox. But he obliged, he refused to let Chica out of his sight.

"What do you want?" He lowered his voice so as to not scare Chica.

"Where were ye when that codfish decided to give Chica an Irish kiss?" He growled through his teeth glancing back at Chica with a smile.

The Rabbit grabbed the fox's coat. "If you think I let him lay a hand on her you are sadly mistaken. I was off the stage looking for a pair of keys I saw the manager with today. When I came back I saw Freddy hit her. I don't know what caused it… I doubt he had a reason. I knocked him for a loop, and after some colorful words he apologized. Stay out of it Fox, if you know what's good for you." He warned with almost a hint of concern. He shoved him slightly as he let go of his coat.

The fox calmed down. "She is… Special to me. Aye am trusting ye ta keep 'er safe when Aye can't."

"I will keep a better eye on her for sure. I think it would be better not to cross Freddy, he's been getting worse." Bonnie's eyes darted to the stage, they widened as Freddy came on the stage.

Chica flinched and he seemed to speak to her.

Both Bonnie and Foxy were on edge both ready to take down the bear if need be.

**OOOOOO~~ I love cliff hangers don't you? Please review! 33**


	7. You Leave Me No Choice

**Hey guys sorry to leave you hanging for so long, man oh man has this gotten popular. I really love the encouragement from all the reviews, I have been writing small bits of this one for a couple of days using my spare time here and there to look at it and decide pacing for it. So again I still don't have an editor if someone would like that job I would love a volunteer. Anyway Enjoy!**

**I do not own FNAF**

Just outside the hearing of the other two males Freddy speaks to Chica. She flinches at the sight of him her eyes darting to her protectors knowing they are out of reach. He notices the scared look in her eyes and his features drop.

"I'm so sorry, I just… Its so hard knowing that I am trapped here. I know it's not an excuse for hurting you… you of all of us… I should be protecting you not causing you harm." He slumped a little.

Chica calmed and edged toward the saddened bear. "Freddy…"

She let out a small eep as he lunged forward and he hugged her. He was close to sobbing as he held her.

"I just… I need you. Without you the nightmares are too much. Bonnie is too old to bother with my childish fears. I need you Chica. You're the only one that understands." Freddy was speaking softly. He didn't want the fox or rabbit to overhear them. "I just don't know what I would do if you left me."

"Oh, Freddy, I won't leave you. I'm right here." She hugged him back as he fell to the floor burying his face into her chest.

The two males away from the stage relaxed as Chica looked up at them calmly. She stoked his head.

"You will… you'll always pick that fox over me." He squeezed harder causing her mild discomfort. She stroked his head holding him close trying to keep him calm.

She could sense his anger growing, his hatred had been building for years. Her and Bonnie sometimes would try to calm him by singing to him while holding him down. It worked on occasion but he would normally fight them so badly that they would end up getting damaged.

Chica began to hum to him, she stole a glance at Foxy and Bonnie. Freddy stopped squeezing her. He had looked up as he felt her head turn. His eyes darted to where she was looking and saw the two still standing there watching them. His eyes glowed red. Her breath hitched as he looked up and caught her looking back to him.

"You're thinking about leaving me right now!" He shot to his feet and grabbed her neck. "EVEN NOW YOU WOULD RATHER BE WITH HIM YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He growled and slammed her on to the stage straddling her struggling form.

Foxy was already on the move before Freddy could smash her head in. Foxy tackled Freddy at full speed smashing him into the back wall, a cloud of drywall flooded the stage hiding the two figures. Bonnie rushed up and helped Chica to her feet.

"I'm ok." She shook her head testing her neck and then looked at the hole in the wall. "FOXY!" She tried to run in but Bonnie held her in place.

"No." he grunted and pulled her into an embrace. "Just… Let them settle this I can't stand to see him hurt you again, and Foxy doesn't need the distraction, I…I'm sorry Chica." Bonnie buried his face in her tuft of feathers on her head.

"B-bonnie…" She relaxed, not willing to fight him.

Foxy and Freddy crashed into a backroom, it was dark but not for the fox or bear with the light up eyes. Freddy's glow red as he roared at the fox tackling him in to another pile of empty suits and retired side characters. Freddy ripped off Foxy's ear before the fox was able to kick the bear off. Foxy tried to wiggle the missing ear and discovered it caused a massive leak in his oil. He growled attacking with his hook and his teeth, sharpened over the years by a bored animatronic. He bit down on Freddy's arm tearing it from the socket ruining his suit and cutting off the circuits of control on it.

The bear stared at his broken arm and ripped it the rest of the way off his body and began to use it as an extension of his reach. Being spiritually attached to the arm it was still able to grip on to Foxy. He would rake him across the face tearing at the fabric, somehow, perhaps it was the years of entrapment, but the foxy could actually feel it. He couldn't call it pain, but he could feel the claws scratching into his metal frame. The fox hesitated realizing this new phenomenon, which gave Freddy the opportunity to swing his arm like a bat and smack the fox out of the room and back on to the stage.

With a resounding thud and a cloud of dust the fox tried to sit up feeling his old gears starting to catch up with him. Foxy had just enough time to see Freddy about to leap on him before Bonnie hit the bear away with a chair. Chica rushed up to foxy dusting him off and looking at his face. Her eyes leaked some oil as she ripped off her let's eat bib and stuffed it into the spot where the oil was leaking from Foxy's head.

Freddy shook his head and was about to speak when he saw Bonnie walking toward him with a severed wire that was hanging from the ceiling it sparked brightly as he approached the still dazed bear.

"So that's your plan. TO GET RID OF ME!" He growled.

Bonnie continued to walk toward him. His eyes dark, his ears down almost covering his eyes. For the first time Foxy actually was afraid of Bonnie. He looked up to Chica who's eyes were locked onto Bonnie.

"Oh please no…" she whispered. Even after all he did to her, he was still a fourth of all the beings she would be able to be in contact with in this purgatory.

Foxy leaned up and put his arm around her, he didn't try to stop the rabbit, honestly he didn't have a better plan. _Aye just wish it didn't 'ave ta end like dis._

The bear glanced at the other two on stage almost pleading for help, they didn't budge. His feeling of desperation growing, he tried to scoot away.

"Bonnie… we are buds right?" The bear begged, quickly realizing the seriousness in his friend's eyes.

The Rabbit stopped towering over the frightened bear. "This is what you want isn't it… Freedom?" Bonnie's voice was dark as he held up the wire.

"Bonnie… you wouldn't kill me…again… would you?" His voice hitched and he cowered covering his face.

"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?!" Bonnie screamed at the bear.

**AHHH GUHHH Another cliff hanger. I am still at a spot where I am not sure where I should turn things and in what direction. So I am kind of being a bit of a butt here. But I am in school again and working on homework on the daily so. Please review, I would prefer constructive criticism, though all the encouragement is greatly appreciated. I will update again soon I promise. :3**


	8. The First Night

**Hey guys I am keeping steady I must say since my main account has stories that don't get updated for months, even one that hasn't had an update in 2 years. So I think I am doing pretty good. I may still leave cliff hangers due to mostly indecisiveness. Well guys I am going to be dressing up for Detroit Youmacon as game over Mike Schmitt, with a Freddy head and security outfit. Look for me or send me a PM and I will find you 3 love you guys.**

The light sparked illuminating the room. The only sound heard was the hum of electricity through the wire. Freddy's eyes darted to the wire and back to Bonnie's face. Oily tears began to run down his face, he crunched his teeth together.

"I won't let you! NO ONE CAN KILL ME!" He jumped to his feet and made a grab for the wire.

The moment the rage blind bear charged bonnie shoved the wire into his neck. The bear jerked violently and ended up slamming his arm down on the rabbit. The current surged through them both causing the lights to begin flickering.

"BONNIE!" Chica leaped to her feet squirming free from Foxy's grip.

"LASS NO!" The fox was too late to stop her from grabbing the rabbit, continuing the circuit as their screams rang out, agony ripping through their souls.

Foxy struggled to his knees and grabbed a broom, he leaned on it and looked at his trapped friends. He managed to swat Chica off of Bonnie as she fell to the floor in a heap. He felt so weak as his oil pressure was lower than he had ever experienced. He leaned on the broom again and it broke. He couldn't stop his fall into the two. The lights grew brighter as the power surged through their bodies. Light bulbs burst in sparks and finally the last burst of power shot all three of the animatronics in separate directions.

Foxy woke up back in his cove, everything felt different. His limbs weren't heavy anymore, he felt like he was in his own skin. For a moment he thought it had all been a long nightmare. He walked off the stage when a whirring noise made him jump. He ducked back into his curtains, he was still in the Pizzaria. He looked at his claws and hook. He noticed his paw was missing his exoskeleton flexing and whirring. He sighed feeling a bit down about it. Its not like he was sure he could return to a normal life after a dream like this one anyway. He peeked out and looked around for the source of the noise. A small camera was mounted on the wall facing the cove. It periodically would turn on and move. He felt watched. There had never been a camera there before. _What the hell happened?_ Foxy couldn't remember in the years he was trapped here ever falling asleep. But somehow he had become dead to the world for a period of time. Long enough to install a camera that was all he could tell. He could vaguely remember a fight with Freddy.

His ear twitched at the thought he reached up and realized it had been replaced, however he was missing the fur on his feet, from the knee down he was naked. His exoskeleton shone in the small amount of light peeking through the curtain. He was wearing the shorts he wore in the fight and he had new tears in his fur. A light layer of dust had covered him head to toe. He brushed his shoulders off as the cloud of dust fell he peeked out again to see the camera turn off. He poked his head out looking around the dinning room, there was no indication of the battle he had with Freddy. He heard the click of the camera turning on and froze, perhaps he could just wait until the camera was off him. When he heard it click off he rushed out of the cove, ducking under the camera's view.

_When did they do that?_ He could see the stage from where he was standing as saw Freddy in his place but Bonnie and Chica were missing. _What day is it?_ He crept along the wall making his way through the building. He saw Bonnie staring up into a slightly moving camera.

"Bonnie? Lad? Are ye out of yer mind?" He waited in the shadows until the camera went off and Bonnie turned his head toward the fox.

"Lad?" He paused his eyes darting between Bonnie and the camera.

Bonnie didn't look right. His eyes looked blank, less life like than he remembered. Bonnie walked toward him and joined him in the shadows. He seemed stiff. Foxy took a step back fearing the towering rabbit.

"There is a man in the security room." His voice didn't sound the same.

Foxy paused and looked the rabbit up and down. He panicked, seeing Bonnie out knowing he was seen out of place. "ARE YE MAD? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YE ARE SEEN?!" He shook the rabbit as the camera turned back on, it quickly flicked off. Foxy growled and shoved the rabbit in the shadows, "Stay outta sight."

He made his way to the room staying in the shadows and he saw Chica pressed up against the glass of the security room. She was hissing lightly as a light flicked on and off. A panicked sound echoed out of the room. As soon as the light flicked off Foxy ripped her to the floor.

"Chica, lass… look at me. What's goin' on? Are ya mad? Why are ye letting a human see ya?" He shook her as he spoke.

Her eyes were even more vacant than Bonnie's. She didn't say anything her jaw slack open and the small exoskeleton mouth inside was making a hiss and clacking together. He fell back onto his bottom a sickening feeling washing over him. He had to protect his friends until he figured out how to get them back to normal. Foxy growled and looked at the door, it was shut tight, he knew the window was too thick to break through.

He made his way to the other side. He was in the doorway; a man was sitting in a small chair in a dim lit room. He was probably in his 40s, small dabs of white speckling his mustache and his temples. He was sweating and breathing heavy looking into a flat black box tapping it quickly. Foxy observed him for too long as he hit a button on the wall illuminating him in the hallway. He let out a shriek and the door slammed down.

Foxy growled and banged on the door. He saw the light flick on and off, but the door didn't open, how did he know he was still there? The second time the light flicked on he saw his shadow, it could probably be seen from the window. He dashed back to the cove, he could fool him into thinking he was far away and make his way back to the room. Perhaps he could reason with the man, if he could convince him, he wasn't a crazy creepy robot. He saw the camera flick on then flick off. He dashed out and ran as fast as he could down the hall. Foxy felt like the wind running down the hall in the light toward the door. If he could get there fast enough, just maybe… he could reason with the man.

He did it. He slid into the doorway, as the man closed it behind him. The man screamed and he covered his head. Foxy waited for him to calm down. He just stood there trying to not be menacing. Which was harder than you would think. He sighed and put his hand on his hip, the man continued to scream and lose his mind. Foxy looked left and right and saw Chica and Bonnie with their faces pressed against the glass.

"Ye scallywags, yer not helpful." He growled to them.

The man stopped screaming. "You're not going to kill me?"

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Did ye do anything worthy of dyin' to me hook matey?"

"No?" He shivered still trying to wrap his mind around the fact he was having a conversation with a machine.

"Mate? We have been here fer a long time... We never hurt nobody... Besides the man who killed us... But he had it coming..." Foxy pondered the situation.

"Killed you? All of you? What the hell are you talking about?! This is insane, I'm calling the police!" He shrieked and made a dive for the phone.

Foxy hooked the back of his shirt and threw him back into his chair. The man soiled himself. Foxy considered his options, what could he do? This man had seen them. He would certainly tell people. And with the others acting out of their minds, they didn't make a good case. He was faced with an impossible decision. The man was innocent, probably had kids of his own, he would be missed and draw attention to the place anyway.

"Mate, do ya have a family?" He put his hook to the man's chin.

"I have a mother in a nursing home." He started to sob quietly.

"Hey now… Aye had a mother once. " He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Really? Then you know how much she would miss me?!" He panicked.

"Ya see mate... that's where ye would be wrong... she never cared Aye died. Aye have a feeling yer mother will move on too." He smiled.

The man screamed as Foxy took his hook and slit it across his throat. He watched the spray of blood coat his fur and he breathed a sigh of relief. Foxy looked in the dim light at his hand and hook. The red fluid coated him and he could smell it, he put his hands to his nose and as the memory of smell began to grow he wanted more. He wanted to revel in the feeling of sensation returning. He realized he felt the warmth of his blood on him. He rubbed it on his face drinking it all in, sensation.

**Well guys I hope you liked it. I am really loving how this is going, but I have to take a small hiatus to finish my costume and keep up with school work, so I wouldn't expect another update until November.. however if I find myself with time, I might write here and there. But again I will be at Youmacon in Detroit, if you want to meet me PM me and let me know so I can look out for you. Please review. Thanks guys.**


	9. If I be Dreamin'

**Hey guys I finally sat down and wrote out a chapter. I am really loving all the reviews thank you guys so much.I hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

**I do not own FNAF**

Foxy inhaled deep enjoying being able to smell and be able to feel temperatures on his 'skin', he couldn't believe it. Foxy looked at the crumpled heap of the man in front of him, he wasn't sure what to do with him. He had stuffed his killer in the golden Freddy suit but that was long gone now, just then the power went out and the doors flew open. Foxy jumped as he heard Freddy approaching, his theme music playing the hall to a slow scratching walk. A low pitched bum bum bum made shivers crawl up the back of his neck.

Freddy's eyes flickered in the darkness making Foxy jump. The music grew louder and he could almost see the sinister grin on Freddy's face. Something was very wrong with Freddy. He could still see the scorch marks on his neck from when they were fighting.

_"Lass No!"_

Foxy gasped and looked at Chica who was behind him, she seemed to not notice him. Bonnie entered behind Freddy and they made a circle around the dead guard. They were even more statuesque than when they were on stage. They all rapidly turned their heads to him and stared blankly.

"Guys?" Foxy whimpered.

They said nothing and picked up the man placing him back in the chair. Bonnie turned and left the room returning with a foul smelling Freddy suit. Foxy covered his nose and turned away for a moment. He was pulled back when he heard the sound of bones breaking. They were shoving the mask on the man's corpse. His eye balls popped out sickeningly and blood seeped out, they then shoved the remainder of the suit on him. As one eye ball rolled across the room and hit Foxy in the foot he seemed to be slowly processing what was happening.

"Have ye all lost yer marbles?" He shoved them off the man's corpse and picked it up. He could feel the weight of it on his gears.

"Le-e-e-t's Eat." Chica's robotic voice came out rather than the girl he knew.

Foxy's heart broke. He could feel the oil running down his cheeks. She was gone… he was alone again. He hefted the body on his shoulder and began walking to the back room. The others followed in a mechanical shuffle. He shot looks back at them but they didn't take the hint.

Foxy placed the man's corpse on the work desk. He sat him up and sighed. He wasn't sure he could have saved the man, his friends were all he would ever have, he didn't dare let anyone take that away from him. He turned around to see them all waiting.

"What do ye want ya bucket of bolts!?" He growled at the shells of his friends.

"Hi everybunny h-he0hu0ee?" Bonnie pointed at the dead man.

Foxy turned around and a thought came to mind. It was how they came to be in this world. Could it be that they were trying to make him one of them? Foxy felt a flutter in his chest, could they expand their world? He couldn't even comprehend all the possibilities if that were true. He turned to the suit.

They were all waiting in silence, Foxy kept turning back to them seeing if maybe he was missing something. After about an hour the others seemed to lose interest and turned in an attempted to leave.

"Woah woah woah, wait mateys, is he supposed to wake up? Has this worked before? Maybe he be needin' more time?" Foxy grabbed Bonnie and Chica.

They didn't speak, they looked at his hand and hook for a moment before continuing to walk dragging Foxy behind them. For a moment the fox allowed himself to be drug across the floor for a few feet before he jumped between them.

"Lass… Please… Say somethin'" He put his paw under her chin.

"H-h-hey kids let eat s-s-s-some P-People-p-PIZZA." Her face was expressionless.

"Chica…" Foxy touched her face but she didn't react.

He put his forehead on hers, for a moment he tried to find something in her eyes but they stared blankly. Foxy began to sob. It was his fault; he shouldn't have been such a coward. He couldn't save them and now this was his punishment to have known love and to lose it and have to watch his beloved be lost forever.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he fell to his knees.

He didn't see the others leave for a moment she seemed to hesitate. "I'm ready to p-party." She turned to leave to follow the other two. Foxy 's mood rapidly changed. He wouldn't allow this to continue. He couldn't let them reveal him. He lunged forward and clamped down on Chica's shoulder and slamming her down on the ground.

The lights in her eyes went out and Foxy prepared to rip her head off when suddenly she rebooted.

"Foxy?" She whimpered.

Foxy froze._ It… it can't be._ He couldn't move.

"Foxy?!" She brought her hands up to his face. "What happened are you ok? Bonnie?!"

Foxy jumped off her and stood back, it couldn't be real. None of it, it just couldn't be. He held his head in his hands. He began to scream. It was so loud and high pitched that he was sure he would go deaf.

After what felt like hours he realized he had passed out. He was coming back his world lighting back up. He could see his dusty curtains, the sound of a light whirring, he couldn't place what that feeling was under his head. Someone was petting his head. He wasn't sure why but it was relaxing. He finally opened his eyes and turned to see who was petting him. He was stunned to see Chica.

Her amethyst eyes full of glittering life Foxy shot up and stared at her. He couldn't believe it. He touched her cheek and she put her hand over his.

"Lass… if I be dreamin, please don't wake old Foxy up." He was crying already.

"It's not a dream Foxy. I'm here." She smiled.

**End of the chapter. Ok guys I have some time this week because of thanksgiving. I can't promise I will have another chapter but maybe... who knows. Hey keep the reviews coming and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **


End file.
